Taiidan Infilitrator
There isn't anything that you should fear worse than a Taiidan Infilitrator. They use a multi-dimmensional cloak that literally leaves all traces of their presence in a different dimmension, making it a perfect cloak. Their members are known to be some of the most acrobatic and flexible soldiers in all of the Taiidan race. Training From birth they have been trained to be infilitrators. They learned gymnastics, and acrobatics as well as a Taiidan martial arts that allows them to fight their enemy too close for conventional weaponry. They are some of the most elite to ever exist, and have had their nanites programmed to allow them to be acrobatic and extremely flexible. However their is one difference between these Taiidans and any other Taiidans. They have had their emotion centers turned off in training. is known to be the best and most accurate soldiers mainly one shot kills to the neck everytime they pull the trigger this is due to their extreme amounts of weapons training. There was one Taiidan during a covert mission who was outnumbered 10 to 1 in a single firefight walked away with the 10 enemy soldiers deaths and wasn't detected until it was too late. They use high tech weaponry mostly sniper rifles which in an Infilitrators hands is the most devastating thing you can do as they won't stop until your dead. History Created and began during the Taiidan-Teytalian war the Taiidans had no choice but to create a soldier that can fight the Tey'talians from within their ranks. They created the most feared weapon of all Taiidans. Thus beginning the age of the Taiidan's supremacy in Intelligence gathering. Serving the UGI as assassins, interrogators, covert operations, as well as infilitrators these Taiidans have been known to get into enemy strongholds and destroy them from the inside out, all without detection. They began to infilitrate all levels of enemy strongholds gathering data, and extracting UGI prisoners of war but their biggest claim to fame was the fact that they infilitrated the Tey'talian High Command to the point 45% of the Tey'talian high command were Taiidan infilitrators. When the UGI were in the Starfleet galaxy they used their skills to infilitrate the Command structure of the Earth Space Dock and took control of the Second in Command of all of Starfleet. Equipment INF-13 Helmet This helmet is where the cloak generator of the Taiidan infilitrator is located as well as a hyper-active communications relay chip inside it allowing them to communicate with the UGI no matter where they are in the galaxy and using frequencies only known to the UGI and UGI Intelligence which allows these soldiers of war to be completely undetectable. Its purpose was to provide with a neural interface that allows the Iniflitrator to bond with his armor and if he dies the armor and the infilitrator become one making it impossible to remove off the body and not able to use facial recognition software. Wearers of this helmet come to know that once its put on it cannot be removed and all nutrional sustanance must be administrated via injections as they cannot remove it. The helmet morphs to the structure of the face as well as its possible to cut it off but not without severe scarring to the facial region, as well as permament brain damage. INF-13A Body Armor This armor is considered to be the apex of the Taiidan Infilitration technology. Several decades ahead of anyone's time. As this armor allows a Taiidan to not only infilitrate, but remain undetected. And in a jam it gives off the readings of a friendly IFF. This is what considers the Taiidan's armor to make them the most lethal they can be. It is medium armoring but has a personal overshield, that protects the infilitrator from just about anything. Category:UGI Intelligence